Harry Potter 7 Part 1
by Ahava96
Summary: Yet another story about Harry Potter. I tried to make it as believable and true to the books as possible, so if I have messed up in anyway, please tell me.
1. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 1

Disclaimer: Although all the mentioned Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the plot of THIS story and any un-mentioned in the Harry Potter book characters are mine and figments of MY imagination. Thanks

Harry straightened up after pushing the last thing into his already overcrowded trunk. Looking fondly around the room, he smiled, remembering all the good times he had had in it. The four poster beds were just the same as they always were, some of the hangings ripped, and a bed or two messy. Harry smiled again, and looked at his own bed where he had slept for the past six years.

In the fall, all of Harry's old room mates would be back, Neville, Seamus, Dean...but two would be missing. Harry and Ron weren't coming back.

As Harry looked over the now empty room, tears unconciously came to his eyes. Harry wiped them away, annoyed at himself for getting teary about a ROOM. A sound in the doorway made him turn. In the doorway, stood one of Harry's best friends in the world. Ron Weasley cleared his throat awkwardly and rumpled his firey red hair. "Um, Harry? We have to leave for the train any minute. Are you ready to go?"

Harry nodded and stroked Hedwig softly before leaving the room. The house elves would take care of the luggage.

Down the winding staircase Harry followed Ron to the Gryffindor common room where other Gryffindors were saying goodbye to their fellow classmates.

"Seems weird to think that we're not coming back next year, doesn't it?" Ron muttered to Harry.

Harry nodded silently, scanning the common room anxiously for a bushy, brown head. He spotted the head in question, talking to someone else and he nudged Ron's arm, pointing to where their other best friend, Hermione Granger was standing. Pushing through the crowd, saying good-bye to others as they went, they finally came to stand by Hermione.

"Ready to go?" Ron asked, placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder, turning her around.

When Hermione turned, both Harry and Ron were surprised to see that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Harry and Ron both asked her.

Hermione nodded, brushing the tears in her eyes away with an impatient gesture. "I'm fine, really. I just never thought that it would be so hard to leave Hogwarts when the time came," she explained.

Harry nodded understandingly while Ron shook his head with a puzzled look on his face.

"Girls," he said, "They always get so darn emotional about everything!"

Hermione looked at Ron disdainfully. "Just beacause girls have feelings does NOT make them emotional," Hermione retorted.

Harry ignored both of his friends. He was too used to their bickering by now to mind. It was only if it got out of hand (when they were in danger of not speaking to each other) that Harry intervened.

Looking around the familiar common room, Harry tried to memorize every detail. He looked at the cushy arm chairs by the fire, the paintings with their moving occupants and, of course, the people. Finally, Hermione and Ron finished their heated argument. Looking at her watch, Hermione tugged both Harry and Ron by the robes.

"Come on you two, we have to get out to the train."

Harry stumbled through the portrait hole after Ron and Hermione, taking a last look at the common room before the Fat Lady swung shut behind him, closing him out...forever?


	2. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 2

Part 2

The train pulled into the station with a loud whistle. Getting off the train, Harry felt that it was saying goodbye. From the look on the faces of his two friends, they felt that way too. 

Quickly, Harry pulled his trunk from the luggage compartment and Hedwig from the seat before placing them on an empty trolley. He waited for Ron and Hermione to get their luggage and then, together, they stepped through the barrier out of Platform 9 3/4.

The sun on the other side of the barrier was bright, making Harry's eyes water. He looked through the crowd to the other end of the station where the Dursleys were waiting for him. Hermione followed Harry's gaze and gave him a pat on the arm.

"It's okay. You'll only be with them for a while."

In August, Harry was going to the Burrow to help the Weasley's celebrate the wedding of their oldest brother.

Harry snorted. "A whole month is NOT a while, especially not when you're with the Dursleys." 

Hermione nodded and Ron looked at Harry sympathetically. He knew how bad the Dursley's could be, having had to rescue Harry from his bedroom in their second year.

"Just make sure you can come, mate," Ron said, clapping Harry on the shoulder and looking around for his mother.

He found her when they heard a loud cry of, "Ron, Ginny over here!"

Ron and his younger sister, Ginny smiled at their mother, went over to her, followed by Harry and Hermione.

After hugging her two children, Mrs. Weasley hugged both Harry and Hermione tightly. 

"How's Bill?" Ron asked his mother.

Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Bill's doing wonderfully. He is so much better. Fleur is very happy and is eagerly planning the wedding. We're still waiting for the full moon to see how Bill reacts to it though." 

Ginny looked a little anxious when she heard that, but quickly plastered a smile back on her face.

"That's great Mum," she said, her voice overly cheery.

Ron, Harry and Hermione all looked at Ginny quickly, but Mrs. Weasley hadn't seemed to notice her daughter's cheery tone.

"Isn't it? But anyway, we have to hurry and get home now. Harry, your aunt and uncle are just over there."

Harry groaned quietly and made his way over to the Dursley's. "Hi," he said. 

Uncle Vernon just grunted and, looking at him, Harry thought that his uncle had gotten even beefier. His blonde moustache quivered angrily and his face turned to an ugly puce as if just looking at his nephew made him angry. 

Harry followed his family sadly to the car and waved to Ron and Hermione before getting in. It was going to be a long drive home... 


	3. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 3

Part 3

Hedwig hooted angrily when she saw the house on Privet Drive. Harry petted her in an attempt to soothe her, glancing nervously at his uncle sitting in the front seat.

Uncle Vernon's eyes met Harry's in the rear-view mirror and immediately his beady eyes got even beadier.

Harry looked away. He didn't want to get into an argument with his uncle on his first day home.

When the car stopped, Harry's uncle, aunt and Dudley all got out without even stopping to help Harry with his heavy trunk.

"Typical," Harry muttered to himself as he lugged the heavy trunk up the stairs. Just as he opened the door to his room, Harry heard a loud screeching coming from outside.

Harry almost swore as he dumped his trunk in his room and ran outside to get Hedwig.

"BOY!!!" Uncle Vernon's voice thundered.

Harry winced and carried Hedwig inside. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he asked, trying to sound normal.

"What did I tell you about keeping that...bird quiet?" he whispered loudly.

"I'm sorry Uncle, but I left her in the car for a minute. She doesn't like being left alone and-"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Vernon shouted, his blond moustache quivering in anger.

Harry shut his mouth resentfully.

"Just pray that the neighbors didn't hear that bird. If they get curious, there will be hell to pay, boy, mark my words. Now go to your room. No supper!"

Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to his room before he could get an angry retort past his lips.

Harry slammed his door and put Hedwig on his desk.

Hedwig nudged the lock, wanting Harry to let her out. 

"I can't Hedwig, I'm sorry," Harry said.

Hedwig hooted angrily and turned her back on Harry.

"Oh come on!" he burst out, "You know what the Dursleys are like. If I let you out...I would get in so much trouble! Especially if you're seen!"

But it didn't make any difference. In frustration, Harry kicked his trunk and then sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. He had only been home fifteen minutes and already he was grounded from supper. If it was this bad already, how bad would it be for the rest of the summer?

Harry sighed and got out his quill and parchment. Writing to Ron and Hermione always made him feel better. 


	4. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 4

Part 4

"Dear Ron," Harry began, "I've only just got home and all ready in my room. The Dursley's have gotten even more paranoid than usual about being found out. I bet you're glad to be home. How's Bill? And Charlie, and your dad, and mum and Fred and George and Fleur and Ginny and...everybody!! Hedwig is mad at me now because I won't let her out of her cage. I want to, but it's not like she understands that. I've already been grounded from supper. Good thing that I saved some of the Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs from the train ride. I'll feast tonight!

Dudley's gotten even larger. I didn't think it was possible. I know he was supposed to be on that diet, but I guess he probably has a stash of candy hidden somewhere too. Either that or his porky friends are supplying him. I guess that's all to tell. I can't wait to see you for Bill and Fleur's wedding! I haven't asked the Dursleys yet but if it means getting rid of me a month early, they'll jump for joy.

That's all to say for now. Can't wait to hear from you, so send Pig back ASAP, okay?

Gotta go write to Hermione now, so bye!

Harry"

Harry sighed and scratched the back of his neck. Leaning over, he petted Hedwig through the bars of her cage. "Listen," he said. "I'll let you out when it's dark, to make some deliveries. You can stay out as long as you want hunting, just please wait till it's dark. And be quiet as you leave, or else the Dursleys will have my hide!"

Hedwig hooted softly and looked at Harry with her beautiful amber eyes. She nipped his finger gently and Harry smiled. "Glad we're friends again," he said.

With one last pat and a look out the window, Harry pulled out another piece of parchment to write to Hermione.

"Dear Hermione,

How are you? Were your parents glad to see you? I bet that you have a terrific summer planned. I guess I'll just have to imagine how much fun you guys are having. You are safe with the Muggles, right? I mean, do you think that...Voldemort will try anything? Oh damn, now I've started worrying. Oh well.

The Dursleys are as wonderful as ever, maybe even more so. In my opinion, they are more paranoid than ever. I've already been grounded from supper, but don't worry, I won't starve.

Hedwig can't wait till it's dark so I can let her out. I don't dare let her out when the Dursleys are still awake. If Uncle Vernon saw her I'd be dead.

Anyway, I hope that you are well and will write back soon. Oh, and send your owl at night so the Dursleys don't see it. 

Thanks,

Harry" 

Looking at his clock, Harry saw that it was already 5:00. With a sigh, Harry noted that the sun was still high in the sky. He wouldn't be able to send Hedwig out till late. At least this time the Dursley's hadn't locked him in his room and barred his windows. And they hadn't locked up his spell books and trunk and wand which was also a plus.

Harry opened his bedroom door and walked down the stairs quietly, hoping not to draw any attention to himself. Suddenly..."CREAK!" Harry winced and froze but the rumble of conversation from the kitchen didn't stop. Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry tiptoed the rest of the way down the stairs and out of the house.

The warm sun hit his face and Harry smiled. Being out of the Dursley's house was like being free from all his problems. The wind blew through his messy black hair, leaving it more ruffled than before. He could never get it to lie straight. Straightening his glasses, Harry walked down the street to the playground nearby. Dudley and his cronies had been there recently. Already the see-saw was broken and one of the swings was so twisted up, they would need maintenance people to come and fix it. Sighing, Harry sat on the undamaged swing and leaned his forehead against the cool metal. Suddenly, he heard a crack behind him. Harry bolted straight up and reached for his wand that was hidden in his inside jacket pocket. It sounded like someone was apparating or disapparating. Looking around warily, Harry tried to see whether there was anything unusual, anything out of place. He stood motionless for five minutes before finally letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Suddenly, the free environment of outside felt too open. Harry shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him. Walking quickly, Harry got back to the house in record time. The Dursley's hadn't even finished their supper yet. Quietly, Harry ran back up to his room and sat at his desk, breathing hard. Taking out yet another piece of parchment, Harry dipped his quill in the ink and began to write.

"Dear Sirius," and then Harry stopped. Even though it had been almost two years, Harry still couldn't believe his godfather was really dead. Crossing out the name, Harry instead re-wrote, "Dear Dumbledore," before throwing his quill down in frustration. Dumbledore was dead too! Dead because of Draco Malfoy's school-boy foolishness. Harry paced up and down his room, the tears that he hadn't cried at Dumbledore's funeral ran down his cheeks and past his lips. The people that Harry usually went to for help and advice...they were both gone. Dead and snatched away saving him from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry soon got tired of pacing and lay down tiredly on his bed. He still felt terrible, the tears still were running down his cheeks, but he was tired. And so, the famous Harry Potter, the "Chosen One," cried himself to sleep on his little bed in his room on Privet Drive. 


	5. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 5

Part 5

Harry was woken up later by Hedwig rattling the bars of her cage. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock and was surprised to see that four hours had already passed. "I didn't think I was that tired," Harry muttered, straightening his glasses and getting out of bed.

Hedwig quieted down when she saw that Harry was up.

Taking Ron's letter off his desk, Harry unlocked Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg. "Take this to Ron and come straight back, all right? I want you to be able to give Hermione her letter tonight. After Hermione, you can go wherever you want, okay?"

Hedwig hooted her assent and went to the window.

"Good luck!" Harry whispered. "And be quiet until you get out of Privet Drive!" he added as an afterthought.

After Hedwig left, there was nothing to do but wait. To try to take his mind off his friends, Harry went to see what books were on his shelf. The ones there he had read at least five times before. Getting a chair, Harry stood up and looked at the top of the shelf to see if there was anything up there. Not seeing anything, he almost jumped down, but then something caught him eye. It was a little, leather book that he had never seen before. Sitting down on his bed, Harry opened it and gasped. 

In the front of the book, it said, " Property of Lily Evans."

Turning the front page eagerly, he gasped again, shocked at what he saw. Quickly, he read on. The writing in the book was in Lily Potter's beautiful writing.

It read:

" Dear Diary,

I can't believe it, I've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It was such a huge surprise that I almost fainted. Mum and Dad are so happy! Petunia is the only one who is upset though, something is wrong. I'll have to find out what is wrong with her later, but soon, Mum is taking me down to central London to buy my school supplies. The letter told us to go to a place called Diagon Alley. Apparently, it is only a place that wizards can get to, so hopefully Mum will be able to get in. I can't believe that I didn't know I was a witch before. You would think that I would have shown some powers before now, wouldn't you? According to the letter though, I need to buy some robes and spell books. I can't wait to start doing magic. It will be hard leaving Petunia and all my other school friends behind. Mum says that I will make lots of new friends at school. I hope that she's right. But when Mum mentioned new friends, Petunia's face fell. I have no idea what is wrong with her. She is the older one, but sometimes I feel older. She's always been the homely one, and I've always been the pretty one. And I'm not being vain here, it really is the truth, everyone says that! I still love Petunia though. I've always looked after her, and we've always been the best of friends. I feel sort of bad about leaving her while I go to Hogwarts, but I'm too excited to feel really bad. We leave tomorrow, I can't wait!!" 

Harry put the little book down with trembling hands. He had just made an amazing discovery. He had just found Lily Potter's diary!


	6. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 6

Part 6

Just as Harry was about to turn to the next entry, Ron's owl, Pig came flying through the window like a small, furry tennis ball. Harry smiled, but his eyes teared up just looking at Pig. Sirius had given Pig to Ron after he had revealed Scabbers for who he really was.

Grabbing Pig out of the air, Harry took the letter off of Pig's leg.

Pig hooted excitedly and Harry froze, listening for the Dursleys. "Shhhh!" he lunged at Pig and put him in the cage. "Quiet, all right?" he said, shaking the little bird. Pig hooted quieter than before and Harry was reassured.

Sitting on his bed, Harry read Ron's messy scrawl.

"Hi Harry, how are you? Hedwig came in just as I was about to send Pig out. I thought that it would be better to read your letter and then send Pig. We are all good here. Bill is doing terrifically and Mum and Fleur are excitedly planning the wedding. It would make me nauseous if it wasn't so cute.

Charlie hasn't come back yet, but he'll be back in time for the wedding, Mum made him promise. Dad is as busy as ever. He is being treated like a hero at work because he never stopped believing in Dumbledore. I'm still finding it hard to believe that Dumbledore…isn't here anymore. And it's even harder to believe that we won't be going back to Hogwarts in September.

Anyway, everything's good here. It's nice to be back in the Burrow. Even the ghoul is nice to have around. He's as loud as ever by the way.

Fred and George should be coming home in a week or so. I keep looking across the hall to their room and expecting to hear an explosion or something. I'm telling you mate, it seems so quiet in the house without them.

Ginny is good as well. She says to say hi to you. Honestly mate, I still think she has feelings for you. But every time I ask her, she denies it, so I'll leave it at that.

Mum invited Parvati and Padma Patil and their parents to the wedding, I have absolutely no idea why. Mum says it is because they were nice to Fleur when she was at Hogwarts. I'm still having my suspicions. Not that I don't like the girls of course, but…well…you know. It's different when your mom is trying to set you up with them.

I can't wait till you get here mate, there are too many girls for my liking. I'm surrounded!

Percy showed up this afternoon. Mum was so happy to see him that she practically threw herself at him! Dad wasn't so emotional though. He was stiff and cold, barely even saying hi to the slimy git. Fred and George were at the house for lunch and to welcome us home. They got so red in the face I was scared they were going to hit him! Instead though, they called him a bunch of foul names that Mum got mad at and then used their wands to throw him out of the house. I couldn't believe it. Then Mum ran outside after Percy, but he was too angry. We heard him say to Mum before he left, "I do appreciate your love, Mother, but obviously I am no longer welcome in this family," and then he apparated away! Mum started crying and then yelled at us for not giving him a better welcome. She cried for the rest of the afternoon and was still crying by the time dinner came around.

Anyway, that's all the news, so, hope that the Dursleys will let you out of your room soon.

See you in a couple weeks!  
Ron"

Harry smiled at his friend's letter and read it again. It sounded so much like Ron that Harry could almost see him standing in front, freckles standing out brightly and his red hair messy. Just as he was about to send Pig out the window, a post owl came and landed on the window sill. It was from Hermione!

Harry was even more excited to hear from her than Ron. He tore the letter off of the owl's leg and immediately, the owl took off.

Not even bothering to open the letter properly, Harry grabbed the letter out and began to read excitedly.

"Dear Harry,

I was so glad to get your letter, and so quickly too. You haven't always been such a reliable writer. Of course, I know what life must be like with the Dursleys and I figured that you would have gotten into trouble already. Am I right? Of course I am.

Anyway, Mum and Dad were happy to see me. We went out for ice cream after I got off the train and I decided to stop and write you a letter. I'm still in the ice cream shop. Dad has dragged Mum off to get some more dental supplies, leaving me alone to write.

I can't believe that I won't see you for a whole month! I miss you already! (and Ron too of course.) Things are going to be so quiet without you two to get me in trouble. Crookshanks wasn't very happy to be home. I think he liked the wizarding world better. He seems to know that there won't be any gnomes to chase in our backyard. I also think that he misses Sirius. You know what good friends they were. Sorry, I didn't mean to remind you.   
I talked to Ron and I think that he's finally gotten over his crush on Fleur. He would have to, his brother is marrying her. I don't see what he sees in her anyway. She's too pale in my opinion.

Anyway, I should go now. Mum and Dad have just gotten back. I'll see you at Ron's okay? Have a good month with the Dursleys and Harry, for goodness sake, please be careful!  
Love,

Hermione"

Harry smiled and decided that it was a good place to stop for the night. Taking off his glasses, Harry stumbled into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Although he knew that somewhere Lord Voldemort was out there somewhere, with such good friends, Harry found it hard to be worried.


	7. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 7

Part 7

Harry woke up the next morning when Aunt Petunia banged on his door. "Harry! Harry get up!" she yelled.

Harry sat up, and rubbed his eyes. "Wah?" he said.

"You better hurry up if you want any breakfast, boy," Aunt Petunia said. "Your uncle is in a foul mood. We have to go out to meet some of his clients and your uncle wants to take Dudley and me along with him to make a good impression. Hurry up, because I'm putting the dishes away and if you're not down before then…." Aunt Petunia trailed off as she walked away from Harry's door.

Harry was tempted to lay back down, but his stomach wouldn't let him. It rumbled loudly, letting Harry know that missing breakfast wasn't an option. Grumbling, he crawled out of bed and pulled his socks out from where they had been hiding underneath. Pushing his glasses higher on his nose, he opened his room door and walked down the stairs. "Morning," he said, coming into the kitchen.

Dudley just squinted his beady eyes at Harry while Uncle Vernon grunted from behind his newspaper.

"Here," Petunia said, putting a plate of eggs down in front of Harry impatiently.

"Thanks Aunt Petunia," Harry said, digging in with gusto.

Vernon looked out from behind his newspaper. "Did you just put that down in front of him, Petunia?" he asked.

Petunia looked at her husband. "Y-yes Vernon," she said, her horsy face almost fearful.  
"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Vernon yelled.

"I-I don't know," Petunia said, clutching her apron, unsure what she had done wrong.

"If the boy wants food, he can get up and get it for himself. Dudley is your son, serve him breakfast, not Harry," Vernon said.

Petunia nodded, not meeting Vernon's eyes as she took Harry's plate away.

Harry almost rolled his eyes, but didn't, knowing that that would only anger his uncle further. Getting up, Harry took his plate back from off the counter and sat down at the furthest end of the table from his uncle.

"Hurry up and eat Dudley, we have to go soon," Vernon told his son.

Dudley glared at his father and moved the food around on his plate. "I want some more salt," he whined.   
Petunia went and stood beside her huge son. "Duddums, we've put a lot of salt on there already. I don't really think that you need any more."

"I want more!" Dudley said, pounding his fist on the table as if he were five instead of the sixteen years old that he was.

"Dudley, darling, we need to go with your father soon, and the nurse did say that your blood pressure is incredibly high," Petunia said, trying to avoid a confrontation with her son.

Dudley shoved his plate away from him, knocking over Harry's orange juice.

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon snarled at Harry as his juice ran over the edge of the table.

"It wasn't me!" Harry said quickly to his uncle.

"Clean it up," Uncle Vernon said, and put his paper neatly on his chair. "All right Petunia, Dudley, ready to go?" he asked, standing up.

For the first time, Harry noticed what his uncle was wearing.

It was an ugly orange suit with brown dots. The collar and cuffs were brown as well.

Harry thought his uncle looked ridiculous, but from the way Vernon was preening, he obviously thought he looked good. Harry choked on his orange juice, but managed to make it sound like he was coughing.

Uncle Vernon just glared at Harry. "Stop sputtering like an idiot, boy. Dudley, are you ready to go?"

"My show's not finished yet," Dudley whined.

Vernon rolled his beady eyes and hit the T.V. control with one porky fist, turning the screen off. "Now it is," he said.

"Daaaad," Dudley whined, but Vernon wasn't standing for it. With a heave, he pulled his son to his feet.

"Get your coat, boy," he ordered.

Dudley started to protest, but was silenced by his mother putting a finger to her lips.

"You ready Petunia?" Vernon asked, turning to his wife.

Petunia nodded, putting her coat on. "Ready Vernon. Dudley?" she called up the stairs.

Harry could hear Dudley's heavy footsteps as he sullenly walked down the stairs.

"Oh Dudley darling, you look perfect! Absolutely the perfect little gentleman, doesn't he Vernon?" Aunt Petunia asked, turning to her husband.

Uncle Vernon sighed proudly. "You look fine son," he said, "Just fine."

Harry, looking through the kitchen door to the foyer didn't think Dudley looked any different than usual. Sure he was a little chubbier, and his white shirt tucked into his pants looked completely dorky, but other than that, he was the same little porker he had always been.

Catching his uncle's eye, Harry quickly went back to his breakfast.

Vernon however was not finished with Harry. Walking over, his fancy black shoes making no sound on the carpeted floor, he wagged a pudgy finger at his nephew. "While were gone, you behave boy," he ordered. His eyes narrowed menacingly. "No…funny business," he warned, his eyes darting around nervously as if afraid someone would hear. "Got that?"

Harry nodded, still keeping his eyes lowered on his food.

"Did you hear me boy?" Uncle Vernon asked, yanking Harry's head up.

Harry pulled away. "I heard you," he growled.  
"Good. Now, no messing around with our stuff and if I come back and find one thing out of place…" Uncle Vernon trailed off, leaving the rest to Harry's imagination. "Now, the neighbors don't know that you're back yet, so stay in the house and do not make a sound. We'll be back this afternoon."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry Uncle Vernon, I won't make a sound," he said.  
Uncle Vernon grunted as if he wasn't sure whether he should trust the boy.

"Vernon, we have to go. You don't want to be late, do you?" Petunia called from the front door.

Vernon glared one last time at Harry before grabbing his jacket and following his wife and son out the door.


	8. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 8

Part 8

As soon as the front and car doors slammed, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The whole house seemed to relax with the Dursleys gone. Quickly, Harry changed the channel to the Muggle news. He wanted to see if Lord Voldemort had been up to anything. The regular morning news was on. Nothing unusual seemed to be going on, so Harry went back to his breakfast. He had almost finished when his attention was caught by the name, "Malfoy." Harry looked back at the television quickly and turned up the volume. The newscaster was reading off his paper, "Recently, the well-respected Lucius Malfoy has gone missing and his manor been closed down. The police are currently searching for him but have found no trace of him or his family as of yet." The newscaster then went on to a different story about a mass murder in Peru. Harry turned the volume back down and sat back in his chair, stunned. Could Voldemort have turned on his loyal supporters? After all, it was thanks to Draco Malfoy that Voldemort had accomplished his plans at all and managed to kill Dumbledore.

With nothing else to do, Harry went upstairs to write Ron of the news of the Malfoy family.

"Dear Ron,

I was just watching the Muggle news and heard that the Malfoys are missing! Is it true? Do you think that Voldemort has done something to them? I know that I shouldn't be worried, especially not about a worm like Malfoy, but…I don't know, its hard not to worry, even though I hate Malfoy. I mean, if Voldemort would do that to some of his most loyal supporters, what would he do to us? Not that I don't know already, but…never mind.

How are things there? When is Hermione going to arrive? I haven't managed to ask the Dursleys about coming to Bill's wedding yet, but I'll get to it. They haven't been in the best mood lately, and they're out till this afternoon. Hedwig's not back yet. Now that I think about it, I wonder where she could be. I guess she's enjoying her freedom. After all, she knows that when she gets back, she'll have to go back into her cage. And its not as if I could send her to you in broad day light now could I? I should get a smaller, more common bird, like a sparrow, then I would be able to send messages to you whenever I like. Not that I would get rid of Hedwig of course, but it would be nice not to have to worry about her being seen.

Anyway, hope you are well.

I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back.

See you soon, (hopefully),

Harry"

Harry set down his quill then and stared blankly out his bedroom window. There was no sign of white against the bright blue sky. Harry sighed sadly. The empty house seemed very lonely without another living being inside it. If only there was someone else he could write to, for wisdom, for company, anything! Harry knew that he couldn't do that though. If he asked Hedwig to try to find Lupin or Moody, or anyone else of the order, it would just lead Voldemort right to their hiding spot.

Harry sighed and rested his head in his hands before getting up again. His eyes lit on the little leather bound book on his bedside table, and Harry smiled. Of course! He could read his mother's diary.

Settling down on his bed, Harry adjusted his glasses on his nose and picked up the book carefully. Opening it, he read the second entry.

"Dear Diary,

So I'm back from Diagon Alley. It was the most amazing place I had ever been! The bartender at the Leaky Cauldron told us how to get into Diagon Alley. Mother was allowed in, and we were both amazed when the brick wall just opened like that. It revealed the most amazing world. It was so colorful, so vibrant! There were people everywhere and they all looked so different. One woman was trying to sell potions. Her hair was grey and frizzy, but she had a pleasant face, like someone's grandmother. I didn't really see anyone who looked like the witches in my story books. None of them were really very ugly, and were it not for knowing that they were magical beings, I would have thought them regular people. I have learned so far that non-magical people are called Muggles. I'm not sure I quite understand how Mother and Father and Petunia are Muggles while I am not but I suppose I should be grateful. I am grateful! I got to meet several other children going to Hogwarts while we were there. One girl, Maude Moonstone was especially nice. I agreed to sit with her on the train. Mother is pleased that I made friends so quickly. So far, I have several new spellbooks, wizard's robes, a potions kit, astrology kit along with telescope and best of all, a wand! It was like…well magic of course. Holding that wand for the first time…it was amazing! It is willow and 10 1/4". As soon I held it, I knew that it was for me. It felt warm and alive in my hand. It shot off some golden sparks and the wand maker, Mr. Ollivander, smiled in satisfaction. He was a bit of a creepy man; tall, ice blue eyes and crazy white-grey hair. He seemed nice enough, but to tell the truth I was glad to leave the shop.

After we got my wand, we got to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Mr. Fortescue was a very kind man. After seeing how much money Mother and I were carrying around, Mr. Fortescue advised us to go to Gringotts, the wizard bank. So far, we had managed to buy my supplies because the people in the shops had been so understanding and changed our money for us. Mr. Fortescue was actually the only one who advised us to go to Gringotts.

Anyway, after ice cream, Mother took me to the bank. It was amazing! It was so large and, going inside, we saw it was entirely made of marble! The doors were huge and it took four goblins just to open them! It was the first time that I had seen goblins before. They looked very sly, but Mr. Fortescue had told us that Gringotts was the safest place to keep money in the world. We were helped by a small, especially sly looking goblin. He changed my money into things called Knuts, Sickles and Galleons. The Knuts were bronze coins, the Sickles silver and the Galleons were gold.

Once we had exchanged my money, the goblin gave me a key to my vault. It was tiny and golden, easy to lose. Mom gave me a little golden chain so I could hang the key around my neck. Then, the goblin took us down to my vault. We went in a speeding cart. It was so fast and the track kept twisting and turning. I didn't much like it but Mother, who was never one for fast rides, grew positively green. Finally, we arrived down at my vault and I unlocked it with my key. The goblin then helped me put my money inside while Mother gathered some up for me for spending. We left not long afterwards and now I'm home. Papa and Petunia were glad to see me, but…there was a change. After the initial hug, Petunia grew so cold towards me. It hurt a lot, but Mother took my mind off of it by helping me to unpack. It's so good to be home, and yet I can't wait to leave!"

Harry lay down the diary with a happy sigh. He felt that he was really seeing what his mother had been like. When she had written in the diary, she was younger than Harry was now!

Reading his mother's diary had cheered Harry up considerably. Now he felt that he could face anything.

Checking his clock, Harry saw that he still had a few hours before the Dursleys got home. Now he had nothing else to do, Harry got up to see what there was to do around the rest of the house. In the room next door to his was Dudley's collection of broken toys. Harry went to see, but everything was too broken and run-down to even think of using. With a sigh, Harry went and leaned on the windowsill looking out at the world that he could not walk in freely.

Harry's thoughts were broken when his elderly neighbor, Mrs. Figg came walking out of her house followed by her usual number of cats. With a jump, Harry remembered that Mrs. Figg was a squib assigned to watch over and protect him.

"Mrs. Figg!" Harry hissed.

Mrs. Figg looked up at the window. "Harry?" she called, adjusting her spectacles. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes, yes fine. Just, please wait there. I'll be right down," Harry said, thundering down the stairs and out the front door.

Mrs. Figg was waiting on the corner by Harry's house when he came out, looking anxiously about. "What are you up to Harry?" she asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing Mrs. Figg. I-I was just…bored," Harry answered, shuffling his feet, ashamed of how babyish he sounded.

Mrs. Figg rolled her eyes. "Well that's something that every teenager must face Harry. I should be going back in now."

"Wait! Mrs. Figg!" Harry cried, grabbing the frail old woman's arm.

She stopped and turned back.   
"Please, I want—I want to know what's going on in the wizarding world. I have been out of everything!"

Mrs. Figg rolled her eyes again, but didn't go inside. "Don't you get the Daily Prophet, boy?"

Harry nodded. "Of course I do! But there's nothing in there that I didn't already know! I mean, now that everyone believes that Voldemort is back, there are supposed sightings and killings all over the country. I can't trust any of them. Of course I suppose that some of them might be true, but I can't tell the truth from the fiction. Please Mrs. Figg, please tell me what's going on!"

Mrs. Figg sighed and looked around the street warily. "All right Harry, but let's at least go inside then."

After they were inside, and Mrs. Figg was comfortably settled in an armchair, she began. "Well, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"Everything!" Harry replied eagerly, leaning forward in his own chair.

"Well it will be a little hard to tell you everything in the world, now won't it?" she laughed.

Harry nodded and then thought for a moment. "All right, well, what has the Order been up to?"

Mrs. Figg sighed and stroked the cat that had joined them in the house. "You should know better Harry than to ask me to tell you what the Order has planned. There could be spies anywhere!" she said, looking furtively around.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, "I forgot. Okay then, if you can't tell me anything about the order…are you going to Bill and Fleur's wedding in August?"

Mrs. Figg nodded proudly. "I got the invitation right off. Are you going too then, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I hope so. If the Dursleys will let me go anyway."

Mrs. Figg placed her hand kindly on Harry's shoulder. "Well, I'm sure that they'll let you go, don't you worry. I'll have one of the cats here watching you at all times. If you need me, just send one of them over. Maybe you would like one to stay with you?" Mrs. Figg offered.

Harry thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'd like that. At least until Hedwig gets back," he added.

Mrs. Figg smiled. "All right then. Whiskers, you'll stay with Harry, now won't you?"

The cat yowled its assent and climbed into Harry's lap.

The cat's weight there felt familiar, and Harry scratched behind the tabby's ears, remembering the feel of Crookshanks in his lap not three days before.

"If you need me for anything, just send Whiskers over, all right, Harry?" Mrs. Figg said, getting up.

Harry got up too, still holding the cat in his arms. "Thanks for coming over Mrs. Figg.

Mrs. Figg waved Harry's thanks away. "No trouble Harry, no trouble at all. Just be sure that you stay out of trouble, y'hear?" she warned him, glaring over her glasses at the boy.

Harry nodded. "Don't worry Mrs. Figg, I never go looking for trouble, it seems to find me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	9. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 9

Part 9

Harry spent the rest of the day going between his room and the living room.

Even though Harry had lived with the Dursley's for sixteen years, there was not anything to show he existed. There were no pictures of him, no drawings that he would proudly bring home when he was younger, nothing. It was if he had never lived there, as if in truth there were only three in the Dursley household.

Taking advantage of the Dursley's absence, Harry sat down to watch some television, not news, but just regular T.V shows. As he flipped channels, one of them caught his eye. It was a show called, "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch." Thinking that it might have something to do with the wizarding world, Harry sat down to watch, Whiskers curled up in his lap.

After watching it for a couple minutes, Harry was laughing. The show was about a young teenager who lived with her two loving aunts and found out that she had magical powers. Each episode portrayed the girl trying to balance her human and magical life. In Harry's opinion, it was a little stupid. "I don't see why her aunts let her make so many mistakes. They should teach her to control her magic," Harry said, talking conversationally to Whiskers.

The cat nodded understandingly and Harry laughed.

It was nice to have another creature around the house.

Harry sat watching the show until he heard a car outside on the road. Quickly, he turned off the television and ran upstairs to his room. Grabbing a book off his shelf, he sat down on his bed and started to read.

It was a perfectly normal book, but it was tattered and some of the pages were ripped; yet another of Dudley's hand-me-downs.

Harry smiled, remembering the time that his aunt and uncle had forbidden Dudley to watch T.V., wanting instead to improve their son's reading skills like his teacher had suggested.

Dudley had been in a foul mood the entire week that his parents had kept it up for. He had thrown books around, ripped their pages, burnt a few and even flushed a couple down the toilet.

This was one of the books that Harry had rescued as a child. Looking down at it, Harry smiled to see the title: _James and the Giant Peach._ It was one that Petunia had brought home from the library for her son, but Dudley had 'lost' it and so it was never returned.

It was a small book, but Harry pretended to read it all the same, knowing that should the Dursleys come in they wouldn't care either way.

"Harry!!" Uncle Vernon's voice thundered up the stairs.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" Harry answered, coming to the top railing and looking over, on his face, a puzzled look. Uncle Vernon never called him by his name.

"Come downstairs and make lunch for us if you please. We have company over and your aunt is entertaining," Uncle Vernon said, glaring up at Harry to cooperate.

Harry suppressed a grin. He knew his uncle would never have asked so nicely without a reason. "Sure Uncle Vernon," he said, coming down the stairs. "If you'll consider doing something for me."

Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed and his neck flushed, his face turning red again. "What is it, boy?" he asked, clenching his fists to keep his anger down.

Harry smiled. This was the best time to ask his uncle, when there were outsiders in the house so Vernon would have to act kindly. "I was wondering Uncle if perhaps you would consider letting me go to my friend's house at the beginning of August. His brother is getting married and I would stay with them for the rest of the summer."

Uncle Vernon thought for a moment. "I will consider it," he said, slowly.

Harry nodded. "Thank you Uncle," he said, and went into the kitchen. He didn't tell his uncle that after his seventeenth birthday, the Dursley's home would no longer be his. After his birthday, the magic that kept Voldemort and his followers away from Harry, that protected him, would not apply anymore. After he reached seventeen, Harry was technically 'of age' and could not be protected by family. The magic that had protected him all his life, ever since his mother's sacrifice, would be gone. After the magic was gone, Harry would be susceptible to whatever Voldemort threw at him. And Harry knew that he must leave before then, to protect the Dursleys. Even though he held no great love in his heart for the Dursleys, they had sheltered him his whole life and he did not wish to set the wrath of the 'Dark Lord' on them.

Harry shook these morbid thoughts from his head and decided to make sandwiches for his uncle and his guests. His aunt had left out potato salad, and there was tuna in the fridge, so Harry made tuna sandwiches. When he was done, he filled five glasses with lemonade and put all the food on a tray. His aunt and uncle were entertaining in the living room.

Harry smiled to himself as he entered the room, remembering the time almost three years ago when Mr. Weasley had blown the Dursley's fireplace into the living room. He suppressed the smile though when he came in sight of the Dursleys.

"Here," he said, putting the tray down on the glass coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Why Vernon, who is this strapping young man?" a woman cried as Harry stood up to go. Looking over, Harry assumed that the woman was Mrs. Jameson, the wife of Vernon's new clients. She was a slim and pretty woman with soft brown eyes and hair pulled up into a bun.

Uncle Vernon grunted. "This is my nephew, Harry. He lives with us. Very happy here, aren't you boy?"  
Harry knew what answer he had to give. "Yes Uncle Vernon," he said through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Jameson frowned. "Something the matter, Harry?" she asked in concern, moving forward on the couch.

Harry shook his head. "No, I'm fine, thanks Mrs. Jameson. Just had a…toothache for a minute there," he lied quickly.

Mrs. Jameson smiled and squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly. "Well I think that he should be taken to the dentist, don't you, dear?" she asked, turning to her husband.

Mr. Jameson was a portly, balding man. He was slightly taller than his wife and his eyes were a kind blue as well.

For a moment, Harry wondered why such a nice couple would want to have anything to do with the Dursleys.

Mr. Jameson nodded quickly. "Yes, yes Violet, of course. Now Dursley, back to business…."

Extracting his hand from Mrs. Jameson's Harry left the room and went back upstairs, knowing he would only be called upon to clear the dishes. When he got up into his room, he saw that Hedwig had returned and was looking wary of the cat lying on the bed.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, going forward to greet his bird.

The white snow owl hooted softly and nuzzled Harry's hand with her beak.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

The snowy owl just tossed her head and looked back at the cat.

Harry turned to see what she was looking at and laughed. "Oh, I forgot. Hedwig, this is Whiskers. Don't worry, he won't hurt you," Harry reassured her.

Whiskers, almost as if to prove he was harmless, sat up and began to wash himself, not paying any attention to the owl sitting on top of her cage.

"Now, I have a letter for you to deliver to Ron, all right? And please try to get home sometime tonight."

Hedwig hooted, as if giving her assent and, letting Harry tie the message around her leg, she flew away.

Harry's eyes dimmed as he watched the white disappear into the sunset. His shoulders slumped, and he sunk down into his chair. Putting his head into his hands, Harry let the desolation sweep over him. He probably would have given into it entirely were it not for Whiskers who climbed into his lap. Smiling down, he scratched the brown, black and grey cat behind the ears.

"Thanks Whiskers," he whispered, wiping his eyes impatiently and getting up. No time for desolation when he had a mission after all.


	10. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 10

Part 10

The next morning, Harry woke up early so he could make breakfast and try to put his uncle in a good mood. Hedwig had returned after making her delivery to Ron the night before and was munching happily on her night's catch. Groggily, Harry reached for his glasses and looked at the clock. The Dursleys wouldn't be up for another hour or so. It was a tribute to how much Harry wanted to get out of the house, that he was getting up to make breakfast.

For breakfast, Harry made bacon and eggs. Standing over the stove, Harry remembered the time almost six years ago when he had made a breakfast just like this. Back then, he had been miserable, not thinking that there would ever be anything for him but a life of sadness and drudgery. Then, he got the letter from Hogwarts and everything changed.

Quickly, Harry pulled his mind back to the present to keep the bacon from burning. Twenty minutes later, Harry heard the heavy thumps on the stairs that could only mean that Dudley was up. Harry grimaced. Of course Dudley would be the first one up when he smelled breakfast.

He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, mumbling indistinctly as he came into the kitchen. "Mornin' Mum," Dudley yawned, but stopped when he saw Harry.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked, his eyes suspicious.

"Making breakfast," Harry gestured, fighting to keep his tone pleasant. "Want some?"

Dudley's eyes narrowed. "What did you do to it, Potter?" he snarled.

"I didn't do anything, Dudley," Harry protested.

Dudley crossed his fat arms over his broad chest. "Sure you didn't. If not, then why are you up so early?"

"I'm making breakfast," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"What did you do to it, Potter?" Dudley growled, coming up and grabbing Harry by the collar.

"Get away from me Dudley!" Harry said, pushing Dudley away. "I didn't do anything."

"You never get up early. You're obviously planning something. Now tell me, or else I'll go and tell Mom and Dad."

Harry rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in exasperation. "I didn't do anything! Why won't you believe me?!"

"Get away from me!" Dudley cried, his piggy eyes narrowing in panic.

Harry had no idea what had happened and then realized he was still holding the spatchela. He went to throw it down when the kitchen door burst open and Uncle Vernon came in, sleepy eyed.

The scene froze, and as Vernon took it all in, his eyes grew smaller and his face flushed so much it turned purple. His blonde moustache bristled and he clenched his hands into fists. "What are you doing, Boy?" he asked, his voice quiet but deadly.

"I-I was making breakfast," Harry gestured behind him.

"He was not Dad!" Dudley protested. "He was threatening me with the spatchela!! He was going to use it as a wan-weapon!"

Uncle Vernon practically shook with anger. "You were _what_?!" he shouted.

"I was making breakfast!" Harry yelled.

Dudley shook his head. "That's not true! Harry's lying Dad, he's lying! He was going to do…the m word!"

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF THREATNING MY SON UNDER MY ROOF!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled, spit flying from his mouth. "YOU UNGRATEFUL WHELP! WE TOOK YOU IN AND LOOK WHERE THAT'S GOTTEN US. YOU THREATEN MY SON!!! AND WHAT IS THAT BEHIND YOU? WERE YOU TRYING TO POISON US?"

Harry shook his head vehemently. "I wasn't, I promise! I was just making breakfast! I swear it!"

Uncle Vernon shook his head. "Of course that's what you'll tell us! I want you out of my house. NOW! You leave, go to your dirty friend's, go anywhere, just LEAVE! Get out of my house this INSTANT!"

Harry was at a loss. He wasn't expected at the Weasley's until August at least. "Now?" he gulped. The spatchela fell from his hands onto the marble floor.

"Now," Vernon said briskly, folding his arms.

Dudley went to stand by his father as well, folding his arms and looking like a miniature Vernon.

"I-I—now?"

"Yes boy. Are you deaf?" Vernon mocked his nephew.

"I-I can't go now," Harry sputtered.

Vernon laughed. "You can and you will, boy. I want you out of my house and our of our lives!"

"No," a quiet voice said; a voice not belonging to Harry.

All three men in the kitchen turned and saw in the doorway Aunt Petunia who had been roused by all the yelling. She had tied a large, fuzzy pink bathrobe around herself and on her feet were little pink slippers. Her horsey lips were pursed in displeasure and her hands were firmly crossed in front of her.

None of the men could believe what she had said.

"What was that, Petunia, love?" Vernon asked, quietly.

"I said, no," Petunia answered.

"No to what, Mother?" Dudley asked.

"No, Harry is not leaving," Aunt Petunia said firmly.

Uncle Vernon's eyes widened in surprise and he started to sputter, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Finally, he managed to get out, "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said," Aunt Petunia answered, coming into the kitchen and picking the spatchela up off the floor.

Harry stepped back, astonished. Was this really Aunt Petunia…defending him?

"Harry shall not be leaving, not unless he has somewhere to go."

"He has somewhere to go. He has all those…weird friends of his!" Uncle Vernon blustered. "Besides, since when do you care?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Aunt Petunia shifted a little nervously. "I-I don't," she said. "I just-I promised the…principal of Harry's school that he would stay here. And now with…that man being dead, I-I can't break my word. Besides, you can't just send him off to those people without any warning. I won't be driving him all the way out there which would happen if you just send him now. We'll write to them and have them pick Harry up. No bother to us," Aunt Petunia said, sounding more like her old self now.

"But Motheeeeer," Dudley whined.

Aunt Petunia's face softened, "Yes Duddums?"

Dudley shifted uncomfortably hearing that name, but continued, "He-he threatened me Mother," Dudley protested.

Aunt Petunia went and put her shoulders around her son. "And he will be punished, don't worry Duddy Dearwums," she crooned softly, all the while glaring daggers at Harry.

Harry just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Fine, then if you are going to go stay with these friends of yours, go upstairs and write to them. And don't bother coming down for breakfast or lunch!" Vernon shouted at Harry's retreating back.

Harry ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. As if he would attack Dudley! Sitting heavily down on the bed, Harry put his head in his hands. He didn't know how things had gone so wrong so quickly. At least Uncle Vernon had given his permission for Harry to go stay with Ron. To keep his mind occupied, Harry went and got a piece of parchment and his quill. Finding his ink pot empty, Harry rummaged in his desk and pulled out his spare pot. With an impatient gesture, Harry sharpened his quill and dipped it in the ink.

"Dear Ron,

Things here have been getting stranger by the minute. And no, its nothing to do with Voldemort, but with my Aunt Petunia. Anyway, I'll tell you all about it when I see you, but I'm writing to tell you that the Dursley's have given me their permission to come. I would have come anyway, but it was good to ask their permission. Anyway, I can't wait to see you.

Bye,

Harry"

Just as Harry was about to send the letter off, Pig came zooming through the window and hit Harry on the side of the head.

"Ouch! Piiig!" Harry moaned, grabbing the furry tennis-ball like owl out of the air. There was a letter attached to his foot, and Harry grabbed it off before putting Pig down beside Hedwig.

Harry smiled to see Ron's familiar and messy scrawl.

"Hi Harry,

Wow, I'm hearing a lot from you lately, aren't I? Yes, it's true about the Malfoys. Dad just says that they probably went into hiding since the rest of the wizarding world knows that they are now. No one has been able to forgive them since Draco let those Death Eaters into the castle.

Things are going well here. Fred and George are back for good now, or at least, for as long as "good" is for them. Hermione is coming in a couple days. Her parents apparently gave their permission right away. Ginny is glad that Hermione's coming, she is tired of being the only girl in the house besides Mum and Fleur. She and Hermione were always close.

Anyway, hope you get around to asking the Dursleys soon,

Ron"

Harry smiled as he read the letter then called Pig over. "Take this letter to Ron," he said, tying the message to the owl's feet. Pig hooted excitedly, took a sip from Hedwig's water dish, then was off, bouncing through the air like an oversized tennis ball.

Harry shook his head, still smiling. He couldn't wait to get to the Burrow.


	11. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 11

Part 11

The days passed while Harry waited impatiently for Ron to write back. He wrote several more times but Ron never replied. For a change of track, Harry tried writing to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but that didn't do much good.

Soon Harry was afraid that Ron was ignoring him on purpose. He knew that Hedwig was getting to the Burrow but she never came back with a replying letter.

Finally, Harry got fed up. He was starting to feel like he had the summer before his fifth year when no one would tell him what was going on. He had felt helpless that year, and angry at everyone for shutting him out. Harry knew that Hermione wasn't at the Burrow yet, so it would be no use writing to her. At least she wasn't in on shutting him out like that lonely summer. Like that year, Harry decided to send Hedwig to the Burrow. "And don't come back without an answer!" he called after her.

Sitting down at his desk, Harry gazed out his window. The sun was just setting, casting a golden light on everything. Even Privet Drive looked warm and welcoming. The well-trimmed lawns looked perfect and exactly the right shade of green. The drought from two years ago was over and all the lawns had recovered nicely. One of their more eccentric neighbors had made animal shapes out of their bushes. The neighborhood block watch was trying to get him to make his bushes normal again. Harry sighed and got up. Privet drive did not like abnormalities, even in bushes. Ironic wasn't it how one of the most abnormal of boys ended up on the most normal street?

Running his hands through his jet black hair, Harry paced. His socks shuffled on the well-worn wooden floor. "What could be going on? Why won't Ron write back to me? I've sent him at least six letters by Hedwig, and not one of them has gotten an answer. Why would he be ignoring me? Why would Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ignore me? What's the matter? Ron always answers my letters!" Harry stopped suddenly, a look of horror crossing his young face.

"No," he gasped. Harry sunk down onto the floor. "NO!"


	12. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 12

Part 12

Harry sat there, stunned for a moment at the thought that had occurred to him. Then, moved by his fear, the dark haired, wide-eyed boy got up and ran to his desk. If something had actually happened to the Weasleys, then Hedwig may have been followed. 'No!' Harry shook his head sternly. 'No thoughts like that.' Still, his movements were quick as he took out a piece of parchment. Holding it down with one hand, he dipped his quill in the black ink. It splattered a little when he took it out and Harry cursed. His aunt and uncle hated even thinking about Harry doing school work in their house. He would have to clean it up after he wrote the letter.

Harry took a deep breath to steady his hand before he started writing. It wouldn't do any good for Hermione to think something was actually wrong.

Once his hand had stopped shaking, Harry began to write.

"Dear Hermione,

I hope that everything is good with you. I was wondering, have you had any word from Ron lately? It's just, I've sent him six letters, and one to his parents, and haven't had a reply.

I'm sure that they probably just went on holiday somewhere, but if you can perhaps let me know where I can write to Ron at…."

Harry trailed off in his letter and read it over. It didn't sound too worried, though he knew that Hermione would never buy the 'holiday' part. That would get her attention if nothing else did. Hermione was clever enough to catch Harry's worried undertone and, in these times of troubles, know that maybe a holiday wasn't such a good thing. She would find out what was going on, even if he couldn't. Harry sighed enviously. Hermione still had access to the wizarding world. Her family actually supported her magical skills and encouraged her to practice for them. What a difference from Harry's life where he was worried about some ink drops on his desk.

Shaking his head, Harry looked back to the letter. That was really all he had wanted to say, so he decided to finish it off.

"Anyway, hope everything is going well. I can't wait to hear about your summer so far. See you later…I hope.

Bye,

Harry"

Harry was tempted to sign it, "Love," like Hermione did, but refrained. He reached behind to massage a crick out of his neck, and saw Hedwig's empty cage. His stomach lurched. He had given her specific instructions not to come back without an answer, but what if…what if he had just sent her into danger? Harry shook his head violently, partly to clear the thoughts out of his head, and partly to get rid of the crick. It would probably be a while before Hedwig returned--Harry didn't voice the 'if' in that thought—so he would send the letter with the Daily Prophet owl that arrived every morning. He would be able to deliver the letter.

With a sigh, Harry put the letter down on his windowsill. It was already late. He would just have to wake up early enough the next morning to pay the Daily Prophet owl extra. Quickly, Harry changed into his pajamas and removed his glasses. His vision became slightly blurry and was making him dizzy, so Harry lay down and closed his eyes. He was asleep almost immediately.


	13. Harry Potter Fanfiction Parts 13 & 14

Part 13

The next morning, Harry was woken up by tapping on his window. Immediately, Harry was awake. He couldn't help remembering the summer before their second year when Ron, Fred and George had rescued Harry from his bedroom. Hardly daring to hope, Harry reached automatically for his glasses. Throwing his covers off, Harry stepped onto the cold wooden floor. His too-big pajama bottoms dragged on the floor behind him, almost making Harry trip. Grabbing his chair, Harry looked outside and saw the brown-tawny Daily Post owl tapping at the glass impatiently.

Harry sighed and released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Quickly, he opened the window and the owl flew in, landing on Hedwig's cage. Holding out its leg importantly, the owl looked away as Harry took it off. Then, it extended its other leg which a purse was tied to, for Harry to put the money in.

Harry ruffled his sleep-tousled hair and looked around for his money bag and the letter that he wanted to send to Hermione. Counting out the right amount, with a little extra, Harry put the money into the owl's purse. The owl however, fixed Harry with its brown-eyed glare and waited.

Harry sighed and pushed his slipping glasses back up his nose. "I know I put too much in," Harry told the owl. "But that's because I want you to make a delivery for me. Will you do it?"

The owl blinked twice which Harry took as assent. After all, what self respecting bird wouldn't want to make extra money?

Harry smiled. "Thank you," he said as he tied the letter to the owl's outstretched leg.

The owl hooted once and then spread its wings as Harry stepped back. With a nod of its proud head, the owl flew out the window and into the still dark sky.

Harry yawned and looked at his bedside clock. It was still early. With another yawn, Harry sleepily made his way back to bed; his pajama's sprawling behind him. Finally, his pajamas caught up with him and tripped him, causing Harry to fall onto his bed. Harry barely even bothered to pull the covers back over himself before falling back asleep.

Part 14

The Dursleys went out again the next day, leaving Harry with the orders to wash the dishes and clean up the rest of the house.

Harry sighed tiredly once he saw the list of chores that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had left on the fridge. It was a little strange with how often they were all out lately, but Harry shrugged. Uncle Vernon was getting a lot of new orders for his nails and screws. Aunt Petunia liked going with Uncle Vernon since he was getting rich new clients and they were always throwing garden parties and such.

On the note, it told Harry that Dudley had gone out with friends. Harry was relieved. Ever since he had started at Hogwarts, Dudley had been more reluctant to pick on his cousin, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be braver with all his friends around.

Harry ate his breakfast quickly so he would have time to finish all the chores set for him. After his last bit of egg, Harry put his plate in the sink and turned on the hot water.

"Ouch!" Harry cried as the water burnt him. From under the sink, Harry took some plastic gloves and put them on before putting his hands under the water again.

There were plenty of dishes to wash since his uncle hated washing dishes and preferred leaving them all for Harry to do. He liked treating Harry as more of a chore boy than his nephew and was always encouraging Petunia to leave the cleaning to Harry as well.

By ten o'clock, Harry was finished cleaning up the kitchen and was ready to move to the living room. The last thing that Harry needed to do was dry off the dishes, and just as he was on the last one, the door bell rang.

Immediately, Harry was on his guard. Not many people came visiting during the summer. Checking his back pocket, Harry made sure that his wand was still there. His seventeenth birthday hadn't come yet, but the Death Eaters might be impatient to try something.

Holding the dishrag in one hand and his wand hidden in the other, Harry made his way to the door. "This is one of those times that peepholes come in handy," Harry muttered to himself. Actually, he was surprised that the Dursleys didn't have one; Aunt Petunia was so fond of knowing exactly what was going on at all times.

Harry undid the lock on the door but kept the chain in place. Through the tiny slit, Harry looked out, still wanting to be cautious. All he could see was a pair of feet! Immediately curious, and a little worried, Harry undid the chain and opened the door fully. His green eyes widened in shock and his face paled as he saw who was lying there. The boy's face was hidden but Harry could see the platinum, almost white blond hair and the pale skin. He was unconscious, but Harry still recognized him.

"Malfoy," Harry gasped.


	14. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 15

The boy, upon hearing his name, stirred. Harry looked around, but didn't see anyone. Still, he was hesitant. He couldn't quite forgive Draco for letting the Death Eaters into the school. After all, it was his fault that Dumbledore was dead and Bill was probably going to be a werewolf. Plus, just because there were no Death Eaters in sight didn't mean they weren't there.

When Draco didn't wake up, Harry nudged the boy not-too-gently with his foot. "Malfoy," he hissed.

Draco woke up then, his blue eyes wide with what looked like fear.

Harry had never seen Draco look afraid and was worried.

"Draco?"  
Draco looked up, brushing his unkempt hair out of his eyes. When his sight landed on Harry, relief filled his eyes.

This, more than anything else, scared Harry. Malfoy had never in his life been glad to see Harry before. That he was happy to see him now was not a good thing.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the door frame, holding his wand in plain sight.

Malfoy struggled into a sitting position and leaned with relief against the house. He merely glanced at Harry's wand. "Much as it pains me to admit to this, Potter, I-" here Malfoy's teeth clenched though whether from actual pain or from his words, Harry wasn't sure. "I need your help," the words came out in one long breath.

Harry's green eyes widened and he shifted his body in surprise, but other than that, the boy's calm face showed no expression. "How do I know this isn't some sort of trap?" Harry asked, still suspicious. His grip tightened on his wand.

"Would I actually let them talk me into asking _you_ for help?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, I guess not," Harry admitted.

Malfoy struggled to stand up, holding onto the house's wall for support. "I'm not lying, Potter," Malfoy assured him. "Potter—Harry, I really do need your help. If I was here to fight, wouldn't I already have pulled my wand?"

Harry looked down at Malfoy, his eyes still cold and hard. "And why should I help you, Draco?" he asked, his voice as hard as his eyes.

"Th-the Dark Lord. He-he has my parents."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like I didn't already know that, Draco. Your father's been in Azkaban with the Dementors for a while."

Malfoy shook his head. "It's not only my father, Harry. The Dark Lord-he has my mother too."

Harry yawned with affected boredom. "Why should I care, Malfoy? You're Voldemort's favorite child, aren't you? Just go ask him to release your parents."

Malfoy's pale cheeks flushed with anger and he stood straighter. "You don't get it, do you, Potter?" he hissed and pushed Harry inside the house. Quickly, he slammed the door behind them and locked it. "If it was just a matter of being the favorite child, The Dark Lord wouldn't have to have my mother. But…ever since he killed Dumbledore, things have changed. I-Dumbledore always cared about me, even when he knew I was up to things I shouldn't be. Snape killed Dumbledore, I didn't."

Harry's eyes hardened again as he was taken back to that night. "But you let the Death Eaters into the castle, Malfoy. You stunned Dumbledore. Draco, you're the reason Dumbledore's dead!"

Malfoy looked up at Harry, eyes blazing. "You don't think I know that? You don't think I don't remember that night every day of my life? You don't think that I wish he was still…still alive? Potter, The Dark Lord is holding my mother captive to make sure I will still obey his orders!" Malfoy burst out.

Harry was shocked. "What?!" he cried. "You mean, you don't want to work for Voldemort anymore?"

Draco shook his head decidedly. "I can't live with it! Sure I want power, and The Dark Lord always said we would have to kill Dumbledore, but I never thought that it would actually happen! Dumbledore…he's too strong! I know how I've…behaved in the past and…I am a little ashamed. I was acting like a stupid school-boy, especially in relation to you."  
Harry nodded. "Yes, you were." His voice was cold, and in it, held a challenge that the old Draco couldn't have helped answering to.

This new, more mature young man however, merely inclined his head. "As I was saying…when the Dementors left Azkaban, my father got a letter through to us. It was encouraging me to serve The Dark Lord faithfully and we would be well rewarded. But it's not true!" Malfoy banged on the wall in his anger.

Harry stepped back, holding up his hands neutrally. "Hey there, take it easy Malfoy, this isn't my house."

Draco took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Harry was astonished. Malfoy, apologizing?! And to Harry of all people? "Go on," Harry said, wanting to know more about what caused the change in his enemy.

"I-I didn't exactly voice my…change of heart as it were to The Dark Lord, but…he could tell. He captured my mother to keep me…loyal as it were. Harry, I-I really do need your help." Malfoy gestured helplessly, sinking down onto the stairs on the main floor.

Harry sat down beside Malfoy. Normally, he wouldn't trust Malfoy as far as he could throw him, but…the emotions that Malfoy was showing now were so new, so raw, so real. Harry had to trust them. No longer was Draco Malfoy the snobby schoolboy. Now, he was just a young man who was caught up in between the eternal—and completely real—fight between good and evil.

Harry sighed and leaned back against the mahogany banister. "Draco, how can I help you?" he asked.

Malfoy looked at his former enemy with sad eyes. "I-I don't know, Harry. All I know is that the Death Eaters are after me. The Dark Lord doesn't give up his followers without a fight. This was the only safe place I could think of. After all, with Dumbledore gone, I wouldn't be welcome back at Hogwarts. And even if I did go back, I wouldn't be able to stand it. Crab and Goyle have gone to join their fathers; I would be completely susceptible to being mobbed."

"Harry, I-I want to come with you. I have to help you defeat The Dark Lord if I ever want to see my mother again. Let me help. At least with you I'll have a chance of survival."

Harry thought over Malfoy's words for a moment. They did ring true, even if Malfoy had been a liar. After a minute of deliberation, Harry nodded. With a grim smile, he extended his hand. "I couldn't have your death on my conscience," he joked.

Malfoy took the hand, his smile hard but his eyes relieved. "Thanks."


	15. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 16

Part 16:

After the 'alliance' had been made, the two boys sat in silence, not quite knowing what to say. Since they had been enemies for as long as they had known each other, the silence was quite awkward. They had no friends in common, and, were it not for Voldemort, would probably still be enemies.

Finally, Harry got up, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. "Do-do you want something to drink?"

Malfoy jumped to his feet, grateful to have a distraction. "Yeah, thanks," he said, following Harry into the kitchen.

Harry looked around the kitchen, as if seeing it through Malfoy's eyes. The walls were a mustard yellow with ugly little pink flowers. Aunt Petunia had chosen the wall paper herself. The sink was silver metal while the counters were brown. A television rested by the glass windows, directly in sight of the clear glass kitchen table.

Malfoy stared, transfixed at the television. He had stopped in the doorway.

Harry turned around and saw Malfoy staring at the electronic appliance. "Haven't you ever seen a television before, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

The blonde boy shook his head, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Harry shrugged and gestured to one of the chairs around the table. "You can sit down and watch. I'll get you some water."

Malfoy nodded and, as if in a trance, sunk down into the chair.

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He could only imagine what it must be like to live without electricity. Suddenly, Harry stiffened. He could hear a car pulling into the driveway.

Quickly, he grabbed Malfoy by the hand. "Come on, Malfoy, upstairs!" he hissed, dragging the still stunned boy up the stairs and down the hallway.

They were already in Harry's room before Malfoy seemed to "wake up".

"What are you doing? Let go of me, Potter!" Malfoy said, yanking his arm out of Harry's grasp.

"The Dursleys are home. You have to be quiet. They would flip if they knew you were here."  
"Boy!!!!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed in the house and his footsteps echoed on the stairs.

"Hurry. In the closet," Harry opened up his wardrobe and shoved Malfoy inside. "And be quiet."

"Boy!" Uncle Vernon opened his nephew's bedroom door.

"Yes Uncle?"

"When we come home after a long day, I expect there to be lunch waiting for me. Have I made myself clear?"  
Harry nodded, wishing that Draco Malfoy wasn't in his closet listening to him get bashed around. "Yes Uncle," he said through gritted teeth. "I'll be down in a minute."

Uncle Vernon nodded, after glancing around the room once. Harry was glad that he had put a cover over Hedwig's empty cage; otherwise there would be definite questions.

With one more glare in Harry's direction, Uncle Vernon turned on his heel and walked out, his heavy footsteps echoing throughout the whole house.

As soon as Harry was sure his uncle was downstairs, the boy sunk down onto his bed, running his hands through his hair. The closet door creaked open and Malfoy's head peeked out.

"Can I come out now?" Malfoy's voice held a hint of the old impatience.

Harry nodded, not looking at the other boy.

Draco stepped out of the cupboard then and stretched his neck. Now that he had the time, he glanced around at Harry's room and then at the door where Uncle Vernon had exited. "Is that what you've had to put up with all this time?" he asked, a little disbelievingly.

"Yes," Harry said bitterly. Even though Draco said they weren't enemies anymore, Harry hated to have Draco know that "The Chosen One" did not live a rich life. He hated for Draco to know that indeed, he was treated like a slave! It was schoolboy foolishness, but it was there all the same.

Malfoy whistled low but wisely said nothing. "How long have you lived here?" he asked, going to sit on the desk chair.

Harry shrugged. "Forever. Since I was a year old." Harry didn't want to talk about such a painful subject. He still regretted that he had no real memories of his mother and father while Draco had had every advantage since he was born.

"That's-that's gotta be rough," Malfoy said, struggling for something to say.

Harry nodded and turned away from Malfoy. Almost seven years of animosity could not be erased in one day. Even though this was a side of Malfoy that he had never seen before, Harry didn't feel comfortable spilling his life story to the other boy. He knew that Malfoy had changed, that much was certain. He also knew that Malfoy needed help, badly. He wouldn't have come to Harry if he didn't.

Harry got up, rubbing the back of his neck. He felt awkward sitting here, just inches away from his former enemy. "I-I guess I should go make lunch. I'll bring some up for you later. If anyone comes in, just…hide in the closet," Harry said.

Malfoy nodded his understanding. "I'll be quiet as a mouse," he promised.

"Just hope Hedwig doesn't come back," Harry grinned.


	16. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 17

Part 17:

For the rest of the day, the Dursleys stayed home, alternating between watching television and torturing Harry. After he made lunch for them, Uncle Vernon wanted Harry to clean up the living room, then the dining room, and then, finally, make dinner. Malfoy meanwhile, had kept quiet, as promised, for which Harry was grateful.

After he finished making supper and cleaning up the dishes, Harry was free to go. Hiding some of the left over food in a napkin, Harry took it upstairs to his room.

Opening the door, Harry saw Malfoy lounging on his bed reading a book. "What are you doing?" he growled, coming in and yanking the book out of Malfoy's hands.

Malfoy looked up, surprised. "I-I was bored. There were books on the shelf," he stammered.

Harry calmed down a little when he saw that Malfoy hadn't been reading Lily's diary. That was something too private and precious for Harry to share with anyone, not to mention Draco Malfoy.

As he looked around the room, trying to see if anything else had been touched, Harry berated himself. "Stupid," he muttered. "You don't think, do you?"

"Something wrong, Potter?" Malfoy asked.  
Harry shook his head, all the while looking frantically around the room. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" he asked himself. "Leaving Malfoy in here the whole day. You left him _in your room_, stupid. Who knows what he's been doing in here? He could have had Death Eaters in here, looking at all your stuff and you would never have known!" Harry could almost hear what Mad Eye Moody would say if he knew that Harry had let such a strong supporter of Voldemort in the house.

"Get out!" Harry hissed.

Malfoy stepped back. He had stood up while Harry was pacing around, confused. "What?"

"Get out!" Harry was shaking now. "I was an idiot. I should never have let you in. You're still working for Voldemort, aren't you? I don't know what I was thinking! I left you in here all afternoon. Did you get a good look around? Got enough to send back to all your Death Eater pals?" Harry knew that his accusations were unfounded, but he was upset that he had let his trusting nature influence his decision to let Malfoy into the house.

Malfoy sighed. "Is that what you think?" he asked. "Potter, I-I didn't come here to spy on you. I really need your help. Voldemort has my mom prisoner. I've said this already."

"How do I know you weren't lying?" Harry hissed, knowing that raised voices would bring Vernon thundering up the stairs.

"I knew this would happen," Malfoy said, his tone tired. "I knew that you gave in too easily. I knew that your suspicious nature would kick in soon."

Harry's face burned. "Oh you did, did you? You think you know me so well that you can predict my behavior?? Well guess what, Malfoy. I'm NOT predictable!"

Malfoy sighed and sank down onto Harry's bed. "I know you're not. I know that. It's just, Potter—Harry, I had nowhere else to go. All my parents' friends were purebloods. All of them think that Voldemort has the right idea. I can't go back to Hogwarts, I'd be murdered. Please, just…I need your help."

"Won't Voldemort be angry when he finds out that you joined me?" Harry asked. "Won't he kill your mother?"

A pained expression flitted over Malfoy's face. "Don't you think I've thought of that, Potter?" he spat. "I'll just tell the Dark Lord that I'm spying on Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy.'"

"And are you?" Harry asked.

Malfoy shook is head. "No! But…you're the only one who is going to fight Voldemort; you and your friends. If I ever want to see my mother alive again, I need your help."

Harry didn't know what to do. He knew that Dumbledore always gave Malfoy the benefit of the doubt. 'That's what got him killed,' Harry thought bitterly to himself.

Harry stood in front of Malfoy, looking down at the beaten boy. He looked paler than usual, his skin was almost transparent. His blue eyes weren't arrogant anymore, they had a beaten, yet determined look to them and had lost the school-boy foolishness that they once had. Malfoy had grown as well. He was lankier now, and even though he usually carried himself like a prince, now he was beaten and sad. His shoulders hunched over and he seemed defeated, as if he was giving up.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well, even if I did agree to let you join me—which I'm not saying I am—what would I do with you? I mean, I would probably be going all over, with R—other people and I might go see members of the—fighters against Voldemort. How can I count on you not to betray them—any of them?"

"I won't!" Malfoy cried, and at Harry's frightened look, he lowered his voice. "I won't betray anyone! I want to help, I really do. Listen, you can do anything you want to me. You can keep me your prisoner, just as long as I can come with you. You can blindfold, gag me, plug my ears. If we go near anyone you don't want me near, you can do anything to keep me from knowing anything. I just…I need to come with you! If I don't, one day you'll find me dead Harry, and it'll be your fault."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "My fault? My fault that you got tied up with the greatest dark wizard of our time?? It's not my fault that you killed Dumbledore, practically the only one who could defeat Voldemort!! Don't blame me for anything that you have decided to do Malfoy, because I won't take responsibility for it."

Malfoy stood back, surprised by Harry's outburst and held up his hands to show he didn't mean any harm. "I know that! I'm sorry that it sounded like I was blaming you. I know I've made mistakes and I will take responsibility for my actions. I-I was a bit of an ass back then, I admit it, but I really want to change."

Harry nodded. "But what are you going to do if—IF—we run into Ron and Hermione? You can't make cracks about Ron's family or call Hermione a 'filthy mudblood.' Neither Ron nor I will stand for it."

Malfoy took a deep breath. "I-I'll work on it," he muttered.  
Harry knew that that was the best he was going to get out of Malfoy at the moment. "Fine," he said. "You can stay. But in the attic,"

Malfoy shrugged. "That's fine with me. Just show me the way."

Harry nodded and, sticking his head out of his room, was relieved to find that the Dursley's were still downstairs. Looking up at the ceiling, Harry pointed to a trap door. "There," he whispered.

Malfoy nodded.

Quietly, Harry tiptoed out into the hallway and, jumped up to grab the attic knob. The ladder hinges came down quietly, without a creak, as if it was well oiled even though Harry had never seen anyone go up there. Harry looked around quickly to make sure no one was coming. He needn't have worried. Dudley was still out with his bully friends and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were in the living room with the television turned up as loud as it would go.

"Come on," Harry motioned to Malfoy.

The other boy, silent as a cat walked across the floorboards on tip toe and climbed up the ladder. He stopped at the top. "You coming?" he asked.

Harry nodded and, grabbing hold of the ladder, hoisted himself up.

Together, the two boys pulled up the ladder behind them.   
Looking to his left, Harry smiled to see the plastic, white bed-spread. "There. It's one of Dudley's old beds, but it's still good."

Malfoy nodded a little and tried to hide the look of distaste. It obviously was not what he was used to.

Not really caring, Harry turned away from Malfoy and then froze. "Oh my—"


	17. Harry Potter Fanfiction Part 18

Part 18:

"Oh my God."

"Have you ever been up here before?" Malfoy asked, staring around him.

Harry shook his head. "Never." Harry walked further into the attic. "I-I wonder who did this," he mused.

On the mahogany desk by the window, was a large picture. Harry gasped as he saw it and sunk into the chair in front of it.

"Is that your mother?" Draco asked, coming up behind Harry.

Harry nodded, reaching out to touch the picture. There was his mother! It wasn't a wizard picture either, it was a real one. "Wow," Harry whispered, tracing the gold frame. "This is really my mom." Her auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders and her green eyes practically glowed. Tears came unconsciously to Harry's eyes and he brushed them away impatiently. They were his eyes! He was looking at his own eyes. Her smile was wide and warm, her teeth evenly spaced. She was beautiful! "Wow," he said again.

"Lily Potter?" Malfoy's voice came from behind him.  
Harry nodded, not even bothering to look at the other boy. He couldn't take his eyes off of his mother's face. She seemed to be glowing! "I can't believe it's her. Who could have done this?" Harry asked aloud.

The attic had been decorated beautifully. There was a woven rug behind the chair with a large pink rose in the centre. On the desk, there were little candles surrounding Lily's picture and the chair had a frilly pink cushion that looked like it had been sat on many times before. The window looked out to the back of the house, showing the small and immaculately kept backyard but in the background there were the mountains, the sun just setting behind them. The window seat's cushions were a deep purple and the curtains were light pink.

"I-I can't believe this," Harry murmured. "I don't know who would go to so much trouble.

Malfoy nodded and then turned around. "So I can sleep here?" he asked.

Harry turned around to see what bed Malfoy meant. "Sure," he said. It was a simple white frame and a little mattress with a quilt on top.

Malfoy went to sit on the bed, but stopped. "Hey Potter, do you want this quilt or not?"

"What? Why would I want a quilt?" Harry asked, hardly taking his eyes off the picture. He didn't see why Malfoy kept bothering him when he had just made one of the most important discoveries he ever had.

"It was your Mom's," Malfoy answered, causing Harry to run over.

The quilt, like the rug had a large pink rose in the centre with a border of leaves and vines. Just underneath the rose, the name "Lily" was written in cursive.

Harry traced the rose with his finger. "Wow," he said. "I never knew any of this stuff was up here."

Malfoy smiled wolfishly. "Guess the famous Harry Potter isn't all knowing."

Harry woke up the next morning when the Daily Post owl came in. When he had heard the flutter of wings, Harry had hoped that Hedwig had returned with letters from Ron and Hermione. When he saw the owl however, Harry just moaned and turned over, pulling his comforter up higher.

"She's not going to leave unless you pay her," a voice from the corner said.

Harry sat up straight, reaching for his wand and his glasses. "Who's there?"

The shadow in the corner chuckled. "Don't worry Potter, it's just me."  
"Malfoy," Harry moaned lying back down, "What are you doing down here?" Then Harry sat up straight. "Malfoy!"

Draco's white teeth flashed in the darkness. "Don't worry Potter, I'm not here to kill you. I just almost got caught."  
"What?" Harry put his glasses on and switched on his bedside lamp.

"Your aunt almost caught me," Draco said patiently, not making one of his famous sarcastic remarks.

"But she never goes up there," Harry said, running his hands through his sleep tousled hair.

"Well obviously she does," Malfoy said, showing some of his old personality.

"What did she do?" Harry asked, a little curious.

"She went to sit at the desk chair and…she just looked at the picture of your mother basically."

"She was doing what?"

"Do you speak English Potter? I said that she was looking at the picture of your mother. Maybe you should go back to school this year."

"But she hates my mom," Harry said, shaking his head.

"Apparently not. Why? Have you never talked to her before?"  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you crazy Malfoy? Have you not seen how they treat me around here? Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley, they all hate me. They never talk about my mom, and whenever they talk about my dad they call him, 'That boy.' I was always taught never to ask any questions. I don't know Malfoy. If Aunt Petunia actually liked Mom, you'd think she'd talk about her. Or at least treat me better. I mean, I'm her son." Harry stopped talking then, embarrassed by how much he had revealed. "I-I guess I should pay the owl now," Harry said, taking the money out of his bedside drawer and placing it in the pouch before taking the paper.

Once the owl was gone, Harry stayed, staring out the window. He hated being vulnerable before anyone, especially Malfoy. To break the stifling silence Harry asked the question that he had wondered about for a while. "Malfoy, where's your wand?"

Malfoy reached into his sleeve and pulled out the black rod. "Here."

It was then that Harry noticed that Malfoy was dressed like a Muggle. He had a white shirt and black dress pants paired with black shoes. "When did you get Muggle clothes, Draco?"

"I stole them," Malfoy said simply.

Harry looked at Malfoy with new eyes. "Did you really?"

Malfoy laughed and shook his head. "Nah. I've had these forever."  
"I thought wizards weren't supposed to wear Muggle clothes. Or, Pureblood wizards weren't supposed to anyway."

Malfoy shrugged. "Well, we need to go out sometimes. Especially while working for, well, you know."  
Harry nodded and checked his clock.

"Well, you can stay in here, but I have to go make breakfast before Uncle Vernon gets up. He hates when I sleep in later than him."

Malfoy frowned. "What's up with your family anyway? I mean, what's their deal?"

Harry shrugged. "I really don't know. They hate anything abnormal."

"Honestly? Then how did they deal with your being a wizard?"  
"They try to ignore it as much as possible. I mean, at first, they didn't even tell me that I was a wizard. They tried to keep it from me and in my uncle's words, beat it out of me. I wouldn't have even known what was in my school letters unless Hagrid showed up and rescued me."

"They were that bad, huh?"

Harry nodded. "Worse actually. But anyway, I have to go get some breakfast. I'll sneak you up something to eat later."

"Thanks."

Harry nodded and headed out the door.

"And Potter?"

Harry turned.

"Thanks. Thanks for letting me stay here."

Harry didn't know what to say. Malfoy had never thanked him for anything before. "I'll be up later."


End file.
